Test of Their Love
by darkK88
Summary: On HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is actually the first fanfic I wrote. I wrote this one way before College Love. I decided not to post it on until recently, when I decided to rewrite it. It may take awhile to update but I think I'm going to be a lot happier with the detail in this chapter and those to be rewritten. So enjoy the story and please review!!

**Test of Their Love (Rewritten Version)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1**

Beep, Beep, Beep. Kagome Higurashi's alarm clock sounded off relentlessly. She sluggishly moved her left arm to the night stand, feeling her way until she found what she was looking for, the snooze button. Pressing it, she therefore ended the noise that disrupted her sleep.

"Kagome get up! You don't want to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi hollered. She was already making Kagome's and Sota's lunches.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Kagome moaned, still half asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi walked upstairs and opened her daughter's bedroom door. Shook her head slightly and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Wake up Kagome."

"I'm awake." mumbled Kagome.

"You are not awake until you're out of this bed." her mother said firmly.

"Alright." Kagome sat up and pushed the blankets off herself. She quickly got dressed into her usual school uniform.

Walking downstairs to retrieve her backpack and lunch, Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome. She almost said sit by mistake.

"What is taking you so long Kagome?" Inuyasha complained, almost loud enough for Mrs. Higurashi to hear.

"Oh Kagome, I almost forgot your grandfather and I have an errand to run and will be home late. So there are leftovers in the fridge for dinner. And please make sure you watch Sota." instructed her mother.

"Ok mom. Inuyasha I already told you I have a test today. I can't afford to miss it. And you heard my mom I have to babysit Sota tonight." exasperated, Kagome put on her shoes.

Inuyasha followed her out the door and was walking with her till Kagome said, "Inuyasha you can't follow me to school."

"Why not?" he asked. Looking slightly taken aback. _Does she not want to be with me anymore?_

"Because I already explained to you last time that people in my era aren't used to seeing demons. And uh, your ears kinda make you stand out." she said sheepishly. Ashamed to be embarrassed about Inuyasha being seen walking around in her era. "So stay here. I'll be back sooner than you think and we'll go back to the feudal era tomorrow." Turning away from Inuyasha, Kagome ran to her school, she just knew she was going to be late for class.

Slowing her pace as she neared her destination, Kagome heard the wheels of a squeaky bicycle.

"Kagome! Are you feeling better? Your grandfather said that you had a bad case of cat scratch fever." Hojo was carrying a small package, no doubt intended for Kagome.

_I wonder if grandfather just flips through a medical book and the first illness that appears is the one he tells everyone I have._ Kagome sighs mentally.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" asked Hojo.

Inuyasha suddenly landed behind Hojo, with one hand on Tetsusaiga. "Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha let a growl escape his throat.

"Uh? Who are you?" asked a very confused Hojo.

Kagome was turning redder by the minute as Inuyasha stated his name and something more surprising. "Kagome's mine got it? So, stay the hell away from her!"

Stuttering Kagome grabbed Hojo by the arm and hurriedly explained Inuyasha must be some crazy delinquent. "We're going to be late for school." And under her breath she said, "Sit!"

"Did you say something Kagome?" asked Hojo, still perplexed.

"Oh, what me? No, not at all." _Why me? The jealously is kind of flattering but it's also getting old. I'm his am I? Till Kikyo comes in the picture. Stop, don't think about that now. You are going to school and I don't need 20 questions from my friends. I need to focus on school. _

Finally Kagome was sitting in class, listening to the teacher drone on about history and it's cause and effect on current events. The bell rang and Kagome was released for lunch. She already spotted Inuyasha on one of the roofs of the nearby building. She snuck off to the roof of her school. Inuyasha quickly spotted her and jumped to her location.

"Why did you 'sit' me earlier? I was trying to protect you!" Inuyasha was oblivious to any wrong doing, as usual.

"Inuyasha I told you not to follow me." Kagome definitely looked angry.

Inuyasha held his head down, looking exactly the way a dog does when it's master disciplines it.

But that look quickly turned into one of defiance, as he began to start a real argument.

"Why were you flirting with that guy? Don't deny it, I say how you acted towards him!"

Flabbergasted Kagome could feel her blood pressure rising and the heat that started in her neck, traveled up to her ears. Being silent, Kagome's hands were balled up into fists and a few muscles twitched uncontrollably.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was becoming afraid.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in very eerie voice. It sounded sweet but was laced with venom. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went straight through the roof, down four stories into the basement. Kagome stormed off and went to her next class. Still fuming when she sat down, Kagome barely heard the teacher's lecture.

_I can't believe Inuyasha. He can go off and flirt with Kikyo! And yet he accuses me and gets mad at me for, well not flirting! Who does he think he is? If he follows me home... _

"Miss Higurashi? Will you please answer the question?" The teacher looked a little more than irritated about being ignored.

"Uh, um of course." The rest of Kagome's classes ended without further outbursts or distractions, grateful Kagome walked home in silence.

Kagome unlocked the front door to her house and turned the lights on, brightening the hallway. She heard rustling noise upstairs. _Sounds like Inuyasha's in my room. _

Sota just ran into the house, out of breath. "Sis!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Sota?" Kagome asked, worried something serious was wrong.

"Oh, nothing except, this girl was chasing me and well just tell her I'm not here!" Sota ran up the stairs and was his in room in five seconds flat. The door slamming confirmed he ran and hid.

"Ok." was all a very perplexed Kagome could say.

Inuyasha had heard the noise Sota made and came into the living room to see what the ruckus was about. "Kagome?" he asked very cautiously, incase she was still angry with him. After all Kagome could hold a grudge.

"Inuyasha, don't worry I'm not angry anymore." Somehow she had managed to forgive him, in truth she forgot what she was angry with him about in the first place.

Silence. Kagome was expecting Inuyasha to argue with her. To say something about how he didn't do anything wrong in the first place.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly looked embarrassed about something, his cheeks were slightly flushed red.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she didn't know if she really wanted to know. _What is with him? He's acting all weird. And his he blushing? What if he's thinking something perverted? OMG, I bet he is!_ Kagome's cheek turned as red as a tomato and she put her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat coming from her face only made her that more embarrassed. Her cheeks turned brighter red.

_I'm blushing! Please don't look at me! Please don't look at me! I'm still blushing! Why won't it stop?! _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome looked at him to see that his appearance changed, his hair was solid black and his dog ears that always sit atop his head were nowhere to be seen. His eyes were no longer the brilliant golden color but a brown or blackish hue. Kagome looked out her window and discovered why. The moon wasn't in the sky, well it was but it was completely black, meaning a new moon. The new moon when Inuyasha always turns human. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, only to discover he was inches from her face. She let a small gasp escape her lips. Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin, holding it up and making Kagome look into his eyes. As he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's, she found she couldn't breath. That she couldn't move. Her heart seemed to stop and she felt dizzy. What was Inuyasha doing to her?

Find out next time!!! Please review, should I continue rewriting this story?

I'm still working on my other stories as well. College Love and Dangerous Limitations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Test of Their Love (Rewritten Version)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome we're home!" Mrs. Higurashi announced. Kagome heard this and panic quickly set in.

She pushed Inuyasha away and fled to her bathroom, all in one swift motion. Inuyasha stood stunned at Kagome's sudden reaction and then for that matter his own. He just kissed Kagome!

He was human for the time being that must be why he had slipped up. No he screwed up. Now Kagome was probably crying in the bathroom because of something he did, again.

_Baka. I was being so stupid! What was I thinking? I told Kikyo I would go to hell with her. No I would rather live with Kagome than go to hell. What am I saying? Do I love Kagome?_

Kagome couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. If her mother found her kissing a boy in her room with the door closed, oh there would be hell to pay! Kagome's mind was revolving around what just happened. _Inuyasha just kissed me! I can't believe this! _She was pacing nonstop in the small space, frantically trying to rationalize and analyze what just happened. She was there after all when Inuyasha had agreed to go to hell with Kikyo. Inuyasha loves Kikyo right? _Why does he always have to act so weird when he's human?_

There was a small knock on the door. Kagome about jumped out of her skin.

"Kagome is everything alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked through the door.

"Yeah Mom. I'll be out in a minute." she lied. She knew she lied but she couldn't tell her mother what just happened, not when she didn't understand it herself. She reached over and flushed the toilet and turned the sink on for a few seconds and walked slowly as possible down the hallway finally reentering her room, where Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Kagome..." he began to say something but Kagome held her hand up and silenced him.

"I have to ask you something Inuyasha. Why did you kiss me?" She sighed heavily. Waiting for some lie or excuse that is was an accident or a mistake. She had prepared herself mentally in the hallway for a let down she was sure would come.

"Kagome I, you see I..." _Why is this so hard? What's the worst thing that could happen? Kagome could say she doesn't love me and never wants to see me again._ Inuysaha's face became visibly paler. He was silently panicking. The words wouldn't form in his mouth, it was like he had a wad of cotton instead of a tongue. His mouth felt so dry, he tried to clear his throat without much success. Inuyasha looked away and tried to focus on something else in the room, anything else.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was looking at him and wondering if he was trying to avoid the question.

Inuyasha heard his name, heard how hurt her voice sounded. He decided before he changed his mind he would just blurt out the three little words and get it over with. "Kagome I love you."

Kagome heard him, she heard him say he loved her. _What?! Inuyasha loves me?! I don't believe this! What do I say, what should I say? I'm blushing again! _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking rather worried he took a step closer to her. He was trying to see if he could decipher what was going on in her brain. Kagome couldn't form words the words in her mouth so she just flung herself onto Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha at first was shocked but returned her embrace.

Meanwhile in the feudal era:

"Where's Kagome?" whines a little green eyed, red haired demon kitsune.

"For the tenth time Shippo, Kagome is in her time." Miroku was growing tried of telling the little fox every ten seconds where Kagome was. The monk was slouched against the wall of a hut in Keade's village. His purple robes laying loosely at his side. His blue eyes showing nothing but his irritation towards a certain little fox, who was oblivious to anything being wrong.

"Relax Shippo. Kagome will come back when she is ready to." Sango was standing at the corner of the small hut. She could easily read Miroku's expression and was sympathetic to his current situation and couldn't help but smile. She wore her regular kimono and her weapon was securely placed in Keade's hut. Her long black hair hung loosely at her sides, being blown gently by the wind.

"Fine." Shippo huffed and turned around, only to walk off. He was obviously sulking. He didn't get the answer he wanted to hear which was Kagome was coming back in few minutes. Shippo couldn't help but miss Kagome. She had become a motherly, sisterly figure to him.

"Thank you." Miroku felt relieved that the constant questions of 'Where's Kagome? When is she coming back?' and any other question the little fox could think of was over. Shippo was really getting on his nerves. Something that usually never happens. Perhaps it has something to do with the never ending feeling of helplessness. Would they ever kill Naraku? The evil hanyou that cursed his grandfather and passed down the wind tunnel to every new generation born until the evil demon is killed. He couldn't be sure that was it. He kept getting an uneasy feeling of something evil was about happen.

"Miroku?" asked Sango concerned by the far off look in his eyes.

She to had been affected by Naraku's evil schemes. He made her only brother kill their father and the other demon slayers that were at his castle. He had hired the services of the demon slayers to get the strongest slayers out of the demon slayer's village so he could get the jewel shard and kill any of the villagers there. Sango nearly died because Kohaku was under Naraku's control. Kohaku was killed by arrows the guards of the castle sent flying into him. Naraku used a sacred jewel shard to bring Kohaku back to life and erased his memory. She knows the only reason he's alive is because of that jewel shard and the only way to free him from Naraku's grasp or at least the only way she knows about is to kill Kohaku.

"Sango? You wanted to ask me something?" Miroku looked at her a little confused.

"Oh um, it was nothing." She has that look on her face. The look she gets when she's thinking about Kohaku. She sat beside Miroku and pulled her knees close to her chest so she could place her chin on them. She sighed heavily and was about to ask Miroku something when she felt something. Something or someone was stroking her butt. When she realized who it was she shrieked, "Henati!" And slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a bright red hand print on his face.

"I couldn't resist." He said that as if it just excused his actions. "It's something my grandfather passed down to my father and then to me." He smiled and acted like touching someone's rear end was the most natural and accepted behavior possible.

Sango was furious how could he be so insensitive? "You can keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled at him and got up to walk inside the hut. Miroku still looked just as innocent as he did before. Until he seen Shippo running back to his current location.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked again.

"You just asked me that!" Miroku sighed in defeat. This wouldn't stop until Kagome was back in the feudal era.

No one noticed that Kikyo was standing at the edge of the forest watching and listening to everything._ I desire for my soul to be whole, to be complete. And it shall be._ _I will take back what is rightfully mine and drag Inuyasha to hell with me. He will keep his promise to me and without Kagome, he will come willingly with me to hell. _

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wonder what Kikyo's scheming.

Kikyo: Nothing.

Me: You already said you want to take Kaogme's soul.

Kikyo: La la can't hear you.

Just so you know I don't have anything against Kikyo but she must act in a certain spiteful, hateful way in order to go with the flow of the story. Oh and please Review, I need to know if I should continue rewriting this story! And thanks to Princesscupcakes for your review!!! Oh yeah this chapter makes references to the first season of Inuyasha. ANd i can't remember if Miroku has blue or brown eyes, can someone tell me and I'll make that correction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Test of Their Love (Rewritten Version)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 3 **

_In order to reclaim my soul I must kill Kagome. But my body will only be made of grave side soil and my own bones. That doesn't befit me. I want to be alive again. I shall be. I won't kill Kagome. I shall claim her body and restore my life. _Kikyo's purpose established, she walked in the direction she knew Kagome would be found. Her younger sister's village. For some reason Kagome always returned there and could be seen walking towards the boner eater's well. Kikyo wasn't completely sure why Kagome jumped into the well and what she did on the other side but that wouldn't stop her from finding out. It would take one day to get to that village and her excitement could not be seen. But it filled her empty body and pushed her forward. Along the way she would make preparations to transfer her mind and soul into Kagome's body. This would be no easy task, Kagome was becoming a powerful priestess and would be difficult to control. But that did not make this an inconceivable plan. It nearly needed to be properly planned and executed. And time was something Kikyo had plenty of. She would take her time and wait for the right moment to strike. No one would be able to stop her.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked into his golden eyes and blushed again. She couldn't help herself. Inuyasha had just told her that he loved her. They had been embracing each other for, well she had lost count of how long they had been like that.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's gaze questioning her.

"I love you." She looked down sheepishly. Kagome's heart had been pounding relentlessly in her chest. Inuyasha was happy, she returned his love. He gently kissed her.

"Let's go." Kagome got up and reached inside her closet and grabbed her yellow back pack. She began to throw clothes into it.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned he had upset her in some way. Kagome had told him they would leave tomorrow. Now she was suddenly wanting to leave now, but why?

"No. Nothings wrong. It's actually time to go back." Kagome pointed to the clock on her night stand. It clearly showed it was seven A.M. Inuyasha's transformation into a half demon went unnoticed. His silver hair and yellow eyes returned. As did his dog ears, that always sit atop his head. "Alright." He almost sounded disappointed to be leaving. Kagome got her bag packed and was waiting on Inuyasha. Who had insisted on getting more ramen to take along.

"Took you long enough." Kagome was teasing him but Inuyasha took it the wrong way.

"What do you mean? I'm always waiting on you because your so slow!" He had raised his voice slightly.

"Inuyasha I was teasing." exasperatedshe turned around and walked down the stairs to the well's edge. Inuyasha quickly followed. _Why is Kagome in such a playful mood_? He wondered.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo ran to her and flung himself onto her. Then he climbed around to her back pack and rummaged through it till he found what he was looking for, a lollipop.

Kagome smiled and set her heavy bag on the ground. "Here Miroku." She handed him a bag of chips and then handed Sango one of her mother's homemade lunch boxes.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango opened it and began eating the delicious the meal.

"When are we going to look for more jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked the wrong question.

"Inuyasha." Kagome voice was so sweet it scared him and with good reason. "Sit Boy!"

Thud. Inuyasha was looking up from the ground and spitting dirt out of his mouth. "What did you do that for?!"

"Because you're being a jack ass." Kagome was teasing him again. She then handed him the cooked ramen. He accepted grudgingly but he didn't retort with a remark. He wouldn't risk losing his precious ramen or getting another sit command.

Kikyo was watching the interaction closely. She would have to mimic Kagome's behavior for awhile. So her friends wouldn't interfere with the process and remove her mind from Kagome's body. She smirked, Inuyasha would soon be hers. She would wait till Kagome went to bathe. Then she would make quick work and make sure the demon slayer didn't follow. After that she would perform the ritual. She would have a real body once more. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, she kept getting this feeling that she was being watched. But seeing nothing she blamed it on paranoia. The group packed their supplies and walked towards the south. Kikyo followed, making sure to keep her distance so she wouldn't be seen. As for her scent she simply used her priestess abilities to mask it. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell her. The demon soul collectors stayed hidden as well. They would be a dead give away as to her location.

Finally nightfall arrived and Kagome and the others made camp. Inuyasha was building a fire, while Miroku was getting water from the nearby stream. Shippo was playing with Kilala. Sango was helping Kagome cook dinner. "Lucky for us there's a hot spring nearby." Sango pointed in its direction.

"I agree." Kagome smiled, she couldn't wait to feel clean again. Traveling all day in the hot summer sun had made her all sweaty and sticky. A feeling she hated. Plus the wind kept blowing dirt everywhere so she also had the feeling of being gritty. They talked over dinner and Inuyasha would ask every now and then if Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

"I already told you I don't sense anything." Kagome was growing more irritated by the minute. It was as if Inuyasha thought just because he had proclaimed his love for her that would make her find the shards of the shikon no tama faster.

"I was just asking no need to bite my head off." He retorted. Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. How quickly their friends arguments could get old and repetitive.

"I wasn't biting your head off!" Kagome's temper was rising. She began to glare at Inuyasha.

"Yes you are! Stop being stupid!" Inuyasha stood up yelling and returned her glare.

"Stupid am I?" Kagome rose from her seat on ground and matched his tone of voice. "Sit Boy!"

Crash! "Ugh." moaned Inuyasha.

"I am going to the hot spring! Don't even think of following me! You stupid jack ass!" Kagome gathered her clothes and shampoo and made her way to the nearby hot spring. Fuming she hastily removed her clothes and jumped in, mumbling incoherent things like 'ass' and 'he can find his own jewel shards'. She didn't notice Kikyo was standing there smiling malevolently. Kagome walked right into a trap.

Kikyo began to chant in a language no one could understand. She had already placed a barrier around the hot spring. No one would be able to interfere. Kagome so lost in her anger she failed to notice the barrier. But she did notice when the waters of the hot spring began to swirl clock wise around her. She looked up and seen Kikyo standing over her. Kagome gasped and sank lower into the water, she didn't want Kikyo to see her naked. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Kikyo didn't answer, she continued chanting in that unknown language. Fear was creeping into Kagome's mind. Something wasn't right, she felt weird. The water turned a deadly shade of red. Kikyo began to glow red as well. Kagome was panicking now. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. She felt something happening inside of her. It was like her mind was being locked into a box. She no longer had control of her body. Kikyo's current body was turning to dust and the red glow intensified until Kikyo's body no longer existed but a red orb of glowing light did. The red orb flew into Kagome's body. Kagome wanted to scream, she could feel a tremendous amount of pain, but nothing could be heard. Then a voice was heard. It was Kikyo's voice. "I have a real body of flesh and blood at last!"

Kagome couldn't move, she could only think and even then her body wouldn't respond. _What is happening to me? What did Kikyo do to me? _

"I simply took over your body, Kagome." Kikyo answered her. Kikyo was self-satisfied with the results of her reincarnation's body. The ritual performed went better than Kikyo expected. She wasn't tired and in fact she felt better than she had since her return to the land of the living.

"Don't worry Kagome. Your mind will eventually be removed...permanently." she added.

_No you can't do this to me! Please Kiyko, don't do this!_ Kagome's pleas fell on deaf ears. Kikyo stood up and dispersed the barrier surrounding the hot spring. _Something will have to be done with these revealing clothes. _She picked the odd garments up examining them and finally forced herself to put them on. Now would come the test. She would have to behave as much like Kagome as possible.

Kikyo slowly made her way back to the campsite. She was enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing on her face. The way the air smelled. Touching various plants and bushes along the way just to feel something beneath her skin. It was a marvelous discovery. She had never felt so alive.

"It's about time you got back! What was taking you so long?" Inuyasha was still angry at Kagome for giving him a sit command, again. Kikyo took her time to come up with an answer. It had to sound like Kagome or it would ruin everything. "I was taking my time bathing." she responded cooly. Sango looked at her friend oddly. Usually Kagome would fly off the handle at Inuyashas' outburst.

"Aren't you going to yell at him Kagome?" asked Sango, who was a bit confused.

"No. I don't want to waste my breath." She sat beside the fire, wanting to feel it's warmth.

"That's a first." Miroku was surprised. He knew his friend would normally be yelling her head off. And saying some hurtful things in return.

"Don't want to waste your breath huh? You're being stupid!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo was getting annoyed and she realized they were growing suspicious. _This is going to be harder than I thought. Guess I shall have to raise my voice and perhaps 'sit' him. _"I've changed my mind. You arrogant, stubborn, good for nothing, lazy dog! You need to shut up and sit!" _That felt rather gratifying_. As she watched Inuyasha try to resist the subjugation necklace, but failed to do so miserably. Inuyasha moaned something incoherent.

"You're scary when your angry." Shippo sat next to Sango and shivered slightly out of fear.

"Well that was more like your self." stated Sango. Great now Kikyo was going to have to explain Kagome's sudden change of behavior. _Hmm...I suppose an illness and trying to get along better with Inuyasha will have to do. _"I was trying to get along a little better with Inuyasha. That and I think I'm coming down with a cold. Achoo." Kikyo faked a sneeze.

"You should get some sleep then. We need to be up early in the morning, if we are to continue our search for the jewel shards." said Miroku.

"Thank you I will get some sleep." Kikyo curled up into the strange thing called a sleeping bag but didn't complain. It was rather comfortable. She looked into the fire and watched the flames dance around the burning wood. Tomorrow would be a challenging day. If she is to keep up this charade she must learn as much as she can about her reincarnations' life. She would worry about that tomorrow. For now she would enjoy sleeping near the warm fire and feeling so alive.

------------------------------------------------

_How long can Kikyo keep acting like Kagome? When will the others find out it's Kikyo in Kagome's body? Don't know but I like the suspense! -Evil Laugh- Stay tuned to find out. Thank you Zaie an Princesscupcakes for reviewing. Keep reviewing please!!And I watched an episode that shows Miroku's eyes but still can't figure out if their brown or blue so blue they shall stay for now._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 4**

_How long am I going to have to keep up this little charade?_ Dawn had arrived has Kikyo watched the others go about cooking breakfast or washing their faces in the nearby stream.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you?" asked Kikyo who keep in mind is in Kagome's body.

"Yeah." Inuyasha walked over to her and stood waiting. Sango and Miroku however stopped what they were doing to listen in. Kikyo quickly noticed this however. "In private." Kikyo walked towards the nearby woods and Inuyasha followed not sure what to make of Kagome's strange behavior. Was it because he had told her he loved her? Surely that wasn't it, because she had been thrilled that he confessed his true feelings for her.

"You wanted to talk about something Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped shortly after she walked into the woods. Not wanting to get to far from their other companions.

"Not so much talk as..." Kikyo had stepped so close to Inuyasha that she was inches from his face. He was blushing like mad, as she pressed her lips to his. Kikyo enjoyed this, for this was something she never could have done when she was protecting the shikon no tama. Inuyasha returned her kiss and pulled her closer to his body. Feeling each others warmth seep into one another and deepening the kiss between them almost to the point of no return.

"Is it just me or is Kagome acting differently?" asked Sango. She had noticed how suddenly her friends' behavior turned more serious and less care free.

"No I think something is wrong. She's not acting like her usual self." stated Miroku, looking in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had walked.

"Kagome smells different to. Like she's been playing in a grave." Shippo added.

"You don't think that, Kikyo may have done something to her?" Sango's eyes widened to some degree, showing her worry.

"When they return we shall question Kagome. Until they return however our suspicions shall remain just that, uncertainties." Miroku seemed to remain calm. Not one hint of his concern displayed in his blue eyes.

Breaking apart breathlessly Inuyasha tried to regain his composure, something was a miss. How could he have missed it before. The faint smell of grave site soil. It covered Kagome's clothes, but why? "Kagome come with me." Inuyasha took hold of her hand and walked back to the small campsite. Miroku and Sango were already waiting on them to return. "Inuyasha?" questioned Kikyo. Miroku stood up, followed by Sango. That was when Kikyo sensed the doubt in the air.

_So they suspect so soon do they? _"Is something wrong?" keeping up the cool facade Kikyo sat down beside the still blazing fire and added a piece of wood to it.

"Why are you acting so different Kagome? And Shippo says you smell like grave site soil." Sango was beside her friend and looking deep into Kagome's eyes for an answer. Her brown orbs revealed something frightening, Sango fell over backwards. She seen Kikyo not Kagome in those brown eyes.

"Sango?!" Miroku rushed over to help her up and he couldn't resist, he grabbed Sango's rear end. Earning a slap from her. "Pervert, now's not the time for that!" she yelled.

"Kagome everyone's noticed that's something's wrong with you. Did, did Kikyo do something to you?" Inuyasha was hesitant to ask.

_Looks like this game is over. I will no longer hide myself from them. Inuyasha may or may not come to my defense. If he does not I will be forced to leave._ "To be honest Inuyasha, I am Kikyo."

Looks of shock was worn by everyone in the group. But most of all Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's impossible, you can't be!" he yelled.

"I assure you Inuyasha it is. While Kagome bathed in the hot spring I placed the reminder of my soul into her body, as well as my mind." explained Kikyo, who had secretly summoned her soul collectors to aid her in her escape.

Everyone was stunned by Kikyo's words but none more so than Inuyasha. He was still processing her words in his mind. Thinking over and over again this is Kikyo in Kagome's body?!

"To be perfectly honest I didn't expect any of you to notice so quickly." Kikyo was still in the same position and waiting for Inuyasha's response.

"You have to return Kagome's mind to her body!" yelled Sango, outraged at the dead woman.

"Kagome's mind is in her body. She merely can not use it." Kikyo responded coldly.

"Then we shall have to exorcize you from her body!" Miroku stood ready, and pulled out several of his sacred sutra's; holding them in his right hand.

"No." was Inuyasha's response.

_Just what I hoped you would do Inuyasha. _Thought Kikyo.

Kagome could hear and see everything but say or do nothing. Frustrating Kagome like no other.

_Inuyasha you told me you loved me, was that a lie? Will you leave me for Kikyo? If you do I swear I'll, I'll... _Kagome didn't know what she would be able to do. But if she could physically cry right now she would be doing so.

"What?!" Sango, Miroku and even Shippo said in unison.

"That might hurt Kagome." Inuyasha finished his earlier train of thought.

"So you are only concerned about my reincarnation?" asked Kikyo, anger filled tears threatening to come to the surface and fall down her cheeks.

"Yes and no. Kikyo I realized a while back, I can't be with you because you don't belong in the land of the living. And I wish to live. Kikyo you have this hatred for me that Kagome pointed out when she was yelling at me a while back. Cause I was always running off to see you. I didn't see it until it was almost to late that Kagome loves me and I love her. Kagome wants me to live and be happy. Something you would never be able to do. Kagome is my love and I want her to be my wife, so please Kikyo undo whatever it is you did to her. Bring Kagome back." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with pleading eyes, after all he didn't want to hurt her but he just did by not professing his undying love for her.

Kagome was jumping up and down and yelling for joy. All of course in the confines of her mind.

Miroku and Sango were surprised by his confession of love for the young miko and not for his previous lover.

"I see." was Kikyo's only response as the soul collectors came and wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha was quickly becoming panicked.

"I refuse to give up this up. I refuse to die!" Vanishing into nothingness before their eyes, Inuyasha let out a mournful cry, "Kagome!"

"Lord Inuyasha is something wrong?" Myoga the little flea demon made his appearance.

Shippo was in a bit of a stupor and unable to find words so Miroku filled in the missing details for the flea. Inuyasha felt helpless, he didn't know how he was going to rescue Kagome. But he just had to. No matter what he would find a way to save Kagome!

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update this story, but I couldn't help myself. The light bulb in my head went off and I**

**had to write Tidal Wave. Oh and Please Review!!**


End file.
